


Morir otro día

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Capital Punishment, Character Death, Confrontations, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Unexpected Visitors, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: De donde estaba tenía éxito de ver un poco más allá de la estatua, y aunque esforzándose no podía desviar la atención.¿Qué hacia un ángel en un lugar como eso?
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota, Inoo Kei/Yaotome Hikaru





	Morir otro día

**Morir otro día**

Siempre lo había encontrado bastante ridículo, Kota.

De donde estaba tenía éxito de ver un poco más allá de la estatua, y aunque esforzándose no podía desviar la atención.

¿Qué hacia un ángel en un lugar como eso?

Desde hace cuando estaba allí siempre lo había encontrado irónico, y de una ironía que difícilmente lo hacía sonreír.

Se puso en pie, pasándose las manos en la cara y estirándose, empezando a caminar en círculos.

No que pudiera hacer mucho más, aunque teniendo ganas.

Pensaba que, al oír hablar de las prisiones, se exagerara hablando de celdas de un metro por un metro.

Había constatado a su costa cuanto fueran exactas las proporciones.

Suspiró, todavía caminando en los tres lados no ocupados por la litera, echando de vez en cuando un vistazo afuera de la ventana, mirando el cielo nublado, oyendo las voces de los otros convictor durante el recreo, teniendo un fuerte deseo de acabarla en ese exacto momento, en vez que estar obligado a esperar.

Volvió a sentarse en la litera, harto de esa inquietud que acompañaba sus últimos días.

Al final, ¿Qué estaba esperando?

Le habían preguntado que quería por última comida, le habían preguntado si quisiera alguien que asistiera a la ejecución...

Demasiada atención, pensaba, por un hombre que estaban a punto de matar.

Kota había sabido cómo iba a acabar desde el principio, pero no se arrepentía de nada.

No había tratado de esconderse, no había tratado de resistir al arresto, porque en el exacto momento cuando había tomado su decisión sabía ya de estar poniendo fin a su vida.

Ahora que tenía su sentencia, ahora que tenía su condena a muerte, todo lo que pedía era que acabara tan pronto como posible.

Estaba casi a punto de volver a tumbarse en la litera, cuando oyó los pasos de una de las guardias afuera de su celda.

Frunció el entrecejo, preguntándose qué querían de él y porque no lo dejaran en paz.

“Tienes visita, Yabu-san.” dijo el hombre en voz harta, mientras Kota se acercaba a la pesada puerta de metal, mitrando a través de la grieta.

“¿Y quién demonio es?” preguntó.

“Muévete y vas a descubrirlo.” contestó él, firme, abriendo la puerta y poniéndole los grilletes a las muñecas, acompañándolo a la sala de visitas.

Durante el camino, Kota no dejó de pensar.

Desde que estaba en prisión, más que un año ya, había recibido pocas visitas.

Su hermana había ido durante un poco de tiempo, antes de renunciar.

Sus amigos habían desaparecido todos, para no tener nada que ver con él.

Aunque esforzándose, Kota no tenía éxito de entender quien pudiera ser, tan cerca de la fecha de la ejecución de la sentencia.

Cuando entró en el pequeño cuarto con una ventana, se quedó inmóvil en el umbral unos momentos.

La guardia lo empujó bruscamente, haciéndolo entrar y quitándole los grilletes, antes de cerrar la puerta, anunciando que iba a esperar afuera.

Kota miraba el visitante más allá del vidrio espeso, sintiéndose improvisamente débil, teniendo casi problemas a respirar.

“Kei...” murmuró.

“Hola, Kota.” dijo él, en aire severo. “Cuánto tiempo sin verte.”

“Sí. Sí, es más que un año que...” murmuró Kota, antes de pararse.

No entendía.

Durante los primeros meses, había seguido esperando de ver a Kei exactamente donde estaba ahora.

Había esperado que tuviera ganas de verlo, de entender, de hacerle preguntas... de perdonarlo, quizás, pero esa expectativa se había sencillamente decepcionado.

El menor se quedó en silencio, mirándolo fijo.

Estaba diferente de como recordaba, constató Yabu.

La cara estaba menos rellenita, los rasgos más estropeados, las ojeras profundas y la mirada apagada.

Alejó la idea que la culpa de los cambios fuera sólo suya, porque no quería pensarlo. Todavía no, al menos.

“¿Por qué viniste, Kei?” preguntó, nada sospechoso en la pregunta, sólo curiosidad.

Inoo se encogió de hombros, mordiéndose un labio.

Kota no podía verle las manos así como estaba sentado, pero estaba seguro que se estuviera torturando las palmas con las uñas, como hacía siempre cuando estaba nervioso.

“La ejecución está dentro de dos días, ¿verdad?” murmuró, entrecerrando los ojos por un momento. “Yo tampoco creía que habría venido aquí. Me había prometido que no iba a venir, porque no quería verte.”

“¿Qué cambió?”

A Kota le pareció que estuviera a punto de llorar, y eso lo asombró.

Conocía a Kei bastante bien de saber qué no era alguien que lloraba, no en ocasiones cuando en vez tendría que haber estado enfadado.

“Lo pensé, sabes.” empezó a explicar el menor, mirando un punto frente a sí. “Pensé durante todo el año en lo que ocurrió, todos días, sin descanso. Y me dije millones de veces cuanto te odiara para lo que me habías hecho, cuanto quería que pagaras.” hizo una sonrisa triste, antes de seguir. “No sabes cuánto esperé el día de tu ejecución, pero ahora que ya casi estamos yo...” tragó, mirándolo en los ojos. “¿Por qué, Kota?” preguntó, en voz débil.

Yabu levantó una ceja.

Se había repetido miles de veces la razón.

Se lo había repetido durante el juicio y lo había ocultado a jueces y jurados, seguro que no iba a aligerar su condena.

Se lo había repetido en la cárcel, día tras día, durante cada momento pasado en la penumbra de esa celda, mirando la estatua del ángel que parecía compadecerlo, y él seguía pensando en lo que había pasado, nunca teniendo éxito de arrepentirse.

“Lo sabes, al final, porque lo hice. ¿No es así, Kei? ¿Qué quieres de mí, que lo confirme o que te diga que te equivocas?” preguntó, provocativo.

Kei frunció los labios, golpeando una mano contra el vidrio.

“¿Es un juego por ti, Kota?” gritó. “¿Por ti morir es un juego? ¿Es un juego la razón porque estás aquí?”

Yabu se encogió de hombros, en aire harto.

“No tengo otras opciones que tomarla así, Kei. ¿Esperabas de encontrarme listo a redimirme de todos mis pecados? Sé cuál es mi punición, sé lo que va a pasarme y lo acepté. Ahora, quiero saber qué quieres de mí.”

En su mente, se había imaginado el encuentro con Inoo muy diferente. Pero había llegado demasiado tarde, al punto que Kota había perdido ganas de luchar y de explicarse, y también las ganas de hablar y hablar, nunca llegando al punto.

Quería claridad por Kei, quería que dejara de tener miedo de la verdad, porque era todo lo que le quedaba de darle.

“Era tu mejor amigo, Ko.” murmuró, y ese apodo afectuoso fue tan inesperado que Kota casi se suavizó.

“Te equivocas.” precisó. “Era él, mi mejor amigo.”

Vio los ojos de Kei humedecerse, antes que pasara una mano en esos para secarlos.

Le habría gustado poder secar él esas lágrimas, en vez que ser su causa.

Le habría gustado que el vidrio desapareciera, poderlo abrazar, y decirle que la última de sus intenciones era la de hacerle daño, decirle que todo iba a estar bien, que un día iba a sentirse mejor, que iba a olvidarlo todo.

Pero no quería mentirle, pues fingió de ignorar las lágrimas por el bien de ambos.

“Yo quería a Hikaru, y esto lo sabías.” lo acusó Kei, los ojos improvisamente tristes. “Lo quería, y tú...”

“Y yo te lo saqué. Y si pudiera, lo haría otra vez. Y volvería en esta maldita prisión y aún esperaría de morir sintiéndome bien con mí mismo, Kei.” sonrió, desconsolado. “Si quieres oírme decir que lamento haberlo matado, estás desperdiciando tu tiempo.” hizo una pausa, mirándolo en los ojos. “Pero no estás aquí por esto, ¿verdad?”

“Eres un monstruo, Kota.”

“Ya no me importa de eso, ¿sabes? Sólo me importa pensar que lo hice por ti. Me importa saber qué siempre te amé, él lo sabía y eligió que le daba igual, y de tomarte como si pudiera dejarme indiferente. ¿Sabes cuántas veces le dije lo que sentía? ¿Sabes cuánto habrá reído a mi espalda pensando que él podía tenerte y yo no?” su voz se hacía más y más alto mientras hablaba. “No merecía ese dolor, Kei. Yo no lo merecía.” concluyó, respirando hondo, tratando de controlarse como podía.

Recordaba como si fuera ayer el momento cuando Hikaru le había dicho de Kei y él.

Recordaba su sonrisa feliz, esa dicha malvada para haber ganado una competición que Kota había perdido antes de empezar, recordaba de haber decidido en ese exacto momento que Yaotome tenía que dejar de vivir, y así había estado.

Y Kei lo sabía, y sabía cuánto lo quería, por eso Kota no iba a aceptar que fingiera indiferencia frente a sus sentimientos.

Que lo odiara si quería, no era lo que le importaba a Yabu.

Sólo le importaba que entendiera lo que le había ocultado durante los años, pero que él no podía ignorar.

“Eres loco, Ko.” murmuró el menor sin convicción, y Kota no pudo evitar de asentir.

“Piensa lo que quieres, Kei.” apoyó suavemente la palma de la mano en el vidrio, acariciándolo con las yemas, fingiendo que fuera la cara del menor. “Si yo no pude tenerte, quería que tampoco él pudiera.”

Kei se puso en pie, sin control de sus reacciones.

Hizo como para irse, pero antes de llegar a la puerta se giró otra vez hacia de él.

“Si me lo hubieras dicho, podría haber sido diferente, Kota.” murmuró, con una sonrisa melancólica. “Si me hubieras dicho que me querías en vez de encontrar excusas con ti mismo, tal vez hoy no estaríamos separados por un vidrio.” concluyó, dejando el cuarto.

Kota se quedó en la silla, mirándolo irse.

Ahora era él que tenía ganas de llorar.

Improvisamente no esperaba la ejecución con impaciencia, sino maldecía el tiempo voraz que devoraba los minutos que faltaban a su muerte.

Miró otra vez afuera de la ventana, mordiéndose un labio. El cielo estaba todavía nublado, en un buen reflejo de cómo se sentía él.

Desde allí no podía ver el ángel, y estaba feliz de eso.

En ese momento, no le hacía falta más compasión de la que tenía por sí mismo.

~

El día de la ejecución, a Kota le habría gustado decir de sentirse listo, pero se encontró no siéndolo.

Se había imaginado más relajado, más determinado a pagar su condena, pero se dejó sorprender por un miedo que aún no había experimentado.

Tenía ganas de huir, y sabía a quién culpar por eso.

Cuando la guardia fue a recogerlo, echó una última mirada a su celda, los ojos afuera de la ventana.

No había nubes ese día, el aire estaba limpio, fresco.

El ángel ya no lo compadecía, él también se había rendido a como tenían que ir las cosas.

Caminó en el pasillo por la última vez, sintiendo el corazón latir más rápido en el pecho, como si quisiera aprovechar de la posibilidad hasta que la tenía.

El cuarto donde iba a ejecutarse la sentencia estaba pequeño, desnudo, y sabía a muerte.

Frente a un vidrio, para separarla de los menos afortunados que estaban allí mirando a un hombre que fallecía, pagando por sus culpas, despejando el mundo por su molesta presencia.

Borrado, como un error.

Kota sonrió pensando que la de Hikaru también había sido una ejecución.

Tuvo sólo unos minutos antes que le cubrieran los ojos, y aprovechó para mirar del otro lado.

El director de la cárcel era una máscara de pura seriedad, las guardias estaban aburridas, y un periodista jugueteaba con su bolígrafo, no mucho más entretenido que los otros.

Entonces, Kota lo vio.

Kei tenía una expresión tan diferente de cuando había ido a visitarlo dos día antes, que casi le pareció de haberlo imaginado.

Y en vez estaba allí, y se quedaba en pie, de un lado.

Lloraba.

Yabu pensaba que quizás verlo llorar lo habría hecho sentir satisfecho, porque lo había llevado a cabo, porque estaba llorando por su muerte, porque estaba allí por él.

En vez, se sintió roto en dos, porque quería tener un poco de tiempo más para secar esas lágrimas.

Y con esa sensación desgarradora, se fue.


End file.
